Kingdom Hearts (game)
Kingdom Hearts là tựa game đầu tiên trong series Kingdom Hearts. Xoay quanh cuộc hành trình của cậu bé mười bốn tuổi tên là Sora sau khi quê nhà của cậu bị phá hủy bởi những sinh vật độc ác được biết đến với cái tên Heartless, theo sau là khát vọng được mang vẻ nguyên thủy về lại cho thế giới của cậu và được tái hợp với bạn bè. Trên con đường phiêu lưu của mình, cậu đã gặp gỡ thêm nhiều nhân vật từ các bộ phim cổ điển của Disney và sự giúp đỡ từ các nhân vật trong series Final Fantasy. Bản nhạc nền chính của phiên bản này là "Simple and Clean", được trình bày bởi Utada Hikaru. Theo đúng như trình tự, thì Kingdom Hearts nối tiếp Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep và xảy ra trước Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, cũng như xảy ra gián tiếp với Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Cốt truyện Kingdom Hearts khởi đầu với sự thức tỉnh của Sora, mang đến những cảnh báo cho các sự kiện sắp tới sẽ xảy ra, và rồi sau đó đi tiếp đến Destiny Islands, một hòn đảo mà Sora cùng chung sống với những người bạn của họ là Riku và Kairi. Ba người bạn này đã lên một kế hoạch cho việc rời khỏi hòn đảo để khám phá thế giới bên ngoài, họ đi đến quyết định chế tạo một chiếc bè dể phục vụ cho cuộc phiêu lưu này. Một buổi tối nọ, hòn đảo bị tấn công bởi một thế lực bóng tối và những sinh vật kì lạ. Sora liền đi tìm bạn bè của cậu, đầu tiên là tìm thấy Riku; nhưng Riku ngay sau đó biến mất vào bóng tối và để lại nhiều nghi vấn. Sau đó, Sora nhận được một vũ khí bí ẩn với cái tên Keyblade. Vừa sử dụng nó để đẩy lùi kẻ thù, cậu vừa đi thẳng đến hang động bí mật, nơi mà cậu tìm thấy Kairi gần một cánh cửa. Cô ấy quay lại nhìn về phía cậu, gọi tên cậu cùng lúc đồng thời cánh cửa đằng sau lưng bật mở. Sức mạnh từ cánh cửa ấy tràn ra đẩy cả hai ra khỏi hang động. Hòn đảo sau đó gần như bị phá hủy, Sora bị bỏ rơi lại, Riku và Kairi ở đâu chưa rõ. Tại thời điểm đó, ở một thế giới khác, King Mickey đã rời bỏ quê nhà của mình để chống lại lực lượng bóng tối đang ngày một gia tăng, đồng thời để lại lời chỉ dẫn cho pháp sư Donald Duck và kị sĩ Goofy về việc tìm kiếm "chìa khóa". Donald và Goofy sử dụng Gummi Ship để du hành tới Traverse Town, nơi mà Sora sau đó cũng đã lạc tới. Sora lần nữa chạm trán với những sinh vật kì quái tại thị trấn này. Cậu đồng thời gặp gỡ Leon, một kiếm sĩ, người đã giải thích về những sinh vật tồn tại để đánh cắp trái tim kia là Heartless và Keyblade, chính là vũ khí duy nhất có thể đánh bại chúng. Người đứng đầu trong thế giới của Leon, một người đàn ông tên Ansem, được biết rằng cũng có nghiên cứu về Heartless. Donald, Goofy được tiếp đón bởi đồng minh của Leon là Aerith và đồng thời cũng là người nói với họ điều mà họ đang tìm kiếm. Ngay sau đó, Sora gặp Donald và Goofy một cách đầy bất ngờ, và cả ba đã cùng hợp tác để chiến đấu chống lại một Heartless to lớn. Kể từ lúc đó, họ quyết định du hành cùng nhau: Donald và Goofy đi tìm Mickey; Sora đi tìm Kairi và Riku. Cả ba đi qua nhiều thế giới dựa theo những bộ phim của Disney, khám phá thêm được Keyblade cũng dùng để phong ấn "Keyhole", một cách để Heartless có thể chiếm giữ trái tim của thế giới đó. Một nhóm những kẻ phản diện dẫn đầu là Maleficent đang tìm kiếm Bảy Princesses of Heart, sử dụng họ để từ đó có thể mở ra Keyhole dẫn đến Kingdom Hearts, một kho tàng kiến thức và đống thời là sức mạnh cũng như nguồn tài nguyên của mọi trái tim. Bây giờ tổ chức này cũng bao gồm cả Riku, người đã bị cám dỗ bởi lời hứa của Maleficent rằng y sẽ giúp Riku tìm ra Kairi. Cùng thời điểm đó, Maleficent cũng gieo những nghi hoặc vào Riku, y dụ dỗ cậu ta rằng Sora đã rời bỏ bạn bè của mình để đi theo những người bạn mới. Một Riku ngày càng đối lập dần hình thành. Ngoài ra Maleficent cũng sở hữu Kairi, nhưng cơ thể của cô bây giờ không có trái tim. Sau một chặng đường dài cuối cùng Sora cùng bạn bè của cậu ta cũng đến được Hollow Bastion, quê nhà của Ansem và cũng là pháo đài của Maleficent. Riku cướp lấy Keyblade khỏi tay của Sora, tuyên bố rằng sứ mệnh của cậu ta là làm chủ nhân của nó, Sora chẳng qua chỉ là một "cậu bé giao hàng". Donald và Goofy do nghiêm túc trong việc làm tròn trách nhiệm của họ là đi theo "chìa khóa", nên đã quay lưng lại với Sora mà đi về phía với Riku. Tuy nhiên không vì thế mà Sora bỏ cuộc, cậu vẫn dũng cảm và tiến thẳng sâu vào trong Hollow Bastion, và rồi chạm trán với Riku lần nữa, nhấn mạnh rằng sức mạnh từ trái tim của cậu xuất phát từ những người bạn của cậu. Nhờ điều đó mà bạn bè của cậu đã quay về phía cậu, và dĩ nhiên cả Keyblade cũng vậy. Vì quá xấu hổ, Riku đã quay đầu bỏ chạy và gặp một người đàn ông trong bộ áo chùng bí ẩn, và hắn cũng là người đã dẫn dụ cậu ấy vào sâu trong bóng tối. Trong khi đó, Sora cùng Donald và Goofy đã chạm trán và đánh bại Maleficent. Họ sau đó gặp Riku với một phong thái kì lạ cùng một Keyblade có thể khai mở trái tim. Cậu ấy dẫn họ đến với cơ thể không còn sức sống của Kairi; Riku sau đó tuyên bố rằng cậu ta đã bị điều khiển hoàn toàn bởi Ansem. Hợp thể mới của Ansem giải thích rằng Kairi chính là Princess of Heart cuối cùng, rằng trái tim bị mất của cô ấy đang kẹt ở trong cơ thể của Sora từ sau vụ tàn phá ở Destiny Islands. Bị thúc đẩy để hành động, Sora đánh bại Ansem; tuy nhiên, cậu ấy không thể phong ấn Keyhole của Hollow Bastion bởi vì trái tim của Kairi vẫn nằm trong cơ thể của cậu ấy, kết quả là Keyhole vẫn nằm trong tình trạng chưa hoàn thiện. Sora sử dụng Keyblade của Ansem để mở trái của cậu ấy, giải phóng cả trái tim của cậu ấy lẫn Kairi, nhưng vì điều đó mà cậu ấy biến thành một Heartless. Trái tim của Kairi trở về với cơ thể của cô ấy, lần lượt hoàn thiện Keyhole cuối cùng; cô ấy sau đó đã giúp Sora trở lại hình dáng con người nhờ chính sức mạnh từ trái tim của cô ấy. Cả nhóm quyết định theo sau và kết thúc kế hoạch của Ansem. Ansem rút lui về End of the World, một thế giới hình thành từ những mảnh vụn của nhiều thế giới khác bị chiếm đoạt bởi Heartless. Sau khi được tìm thấy và cuối cùng bị đánh bại, hắn giải thích rằng hắn luôn tin bóng tối mới chính là bản chất thật sự của trái tim, và hắn tìm kiếm Kingdom Hearts, nguồn gốc của mọi trái tim và theo đó cũng là nguồn tài nguyên vô giá của bóng tối. Tuy nhiên, trong lúc mở cánh cửa dẫn đến Kingdom Hearts, bên trong nó lại phát ra Ánh Sáng và tiêu diệt Ansem. Phía sau cánh cửa đó lại là Mickey và Riku, cậu ấy lúc này đã trở về với con người thật của mình. Mickey và Sora sau đó sử dụng Keyblade của họ để khóa cánh cửa lại. Những thế giới bị phá hủy quay trở về với nguyên bản của nó; Kairi được kéo trở lại Destiny Islands, và Sora hứa với Kairi trước khi họ bị chia rẽ rằng sẽ có một ngày cả nhóm đều được đoàn tụ. Sora, Donald, và Goofy bắt đầu giải quyết với việc tìm kiếm Riku và Mickey, nhưng họ không hề biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu. May mắn thay, Pluto xuất hiện, ngoạm trong miệng một lá thư của Mickey; Pluto sau đó bỏ chạy kéo theo nhóm của Sora, báo hiệu cho một cuộc hành trình mới. Lời dẫn chuyện ở đầu trò chơi lại hiện ra ở đoạn cuối nhấn mạnh rằng định mệnh của Sora là mở cánh cửa tới ánh sáng. (The door to light) Một năm sau, trong một đoạn phim ẩn, một cậu bé lạ mặt mang hai Keyblade tìm thấy Riku trong một thế giới mới, yêu cầu tiết lộ Sora hiện đang ở đâu. Nhân vật Heartless Heartless là những thực thể sống, sở hữu những trái tim bị (suy tàn) (corrupted) bởi bóng tối, và chúng đóng vai trò là những "đối thủ chạm trán thường xuyên" mà Sora và đồng minh phải tiêu diệt. Chúng tồn tại không vì bất cứ lý do nào khác ngoài việc tiêu hủy những trái tim, cho dù nó có thuộc về một cá thể nào đấy hay là thậm chí của cả một thế giới. Nếu một người bị Heartless phá hủy trái tim, bản thân họ cũng sẽ trở thành một Heartless. Về mặt tổng quát, có hai loại Heartless. Một loại bắt nguồn từ "tự nhiên", được gọi là "Heartless Thuần Chủng". Loại thứ hai, được nhân tạo từ các thí nghiệm, và chúng mang trên mình một biểu tượng, mục đích để tránh bị trùng lặp với loại "Thuần Chủng". Chúng được gọi là "Heartless Biến Thể". Thế Giới Có thể du hành *Awakening *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Deep Jungle *100 Acre Wood *Agrabah *Monstro *Atlantica *Halloween Town *Neverland *Hollow Bastion *End of the World Bối cảnh cho sự kiện *Disney Castle *Pride Lands ''Phụ bản'' ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Kingdom Hearts Final Mix là một phiên bản mở rộng của Kingdom Hearts. Phiên bản giới thiệu thêm một số đặc tính bổ sung cho phiên bản cũ. Một đoạn phim giới thiệu quảng cáo cho Final Fantasy X-2 (được đặt tên là "Special Movie") trên màn hình khởi động của game. Ba chế độ chơi mới dành cho người chơi: Beginner, Standard, và Proud. Một số loại Heartless mới, Keychain mới và đồ dùng mới. Một con trùm ẩn mới xuất hiện ở Hollow Bastion, được biết đến với cái tên "Unknown". Phiên bản này còn có thêm một đoạn phim ẩn, báo trước một phần nhỏ về sự kiện của "Kingdom Hearts II". HD Remaster Kingdom Hearts Final Mix was re-released in high definition as part of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. The abilities Zero EXP and Combo Master were added to the game. The Summons menu was moved to the fourth Command Menu slot and the context-sensitive command that occupied that slot was replaced with Reaction Commands. The right analog stick controls the camera instead of the and buttons, similar to Kingdom Hearts II. In addition, cutscenes can be skipped now. The trailer that occupied the third slot on the game's opening menu is replaced with a Back command to return to the Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX game select menu. Among the models replaced, Cinderella, Aurora, and Snow White's were replaced with their models from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Trivia *''Kingdom Hearts'' was originally produced in America by both Square Soft and Disney; Square Soft had come to join up with Disney because of both their ideas on a game when Japanese and American icons come together; Disney and Final Fantasy. *Since the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts was originally planned to be Mickey, Sora's clothes are based on Mickey's clothes, to mesh well with Donald and Goofy. *''Kingdom Hearts'' is the only game in the series where you can deal friendly fire to your party. *''Kingdom Hearts'' had a different logo in the beta trailer showing the word "Kingdom" in gold, bold letters on top of "Heart" in the same style as the current logo. External links *Official US website *Official JP website *Official EU website Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts